Just Like a Pill
by teneraestnox
Summary: Despite his best efforts, Sasuke finds himself slipping harder and faster. Every moment spent with Naruto only serves to drown him more. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings** : Strong language, male/male

* * *

Unlike most students of Konoha High, Sasuke had not arrived early. A dorm school, most decided to move in one or two days before the actual year began. Sasuke had not been allowed such a luxury. Not when his brother was his legal guardian and protected his every single move. Sasuke curled his lip at having to be dropped off (by a _driver_ ) just before the school day began. When it was over he'd have to rearrange everything the movers would have done to his dorm room. It would have been better if he had just been able to do it himself.

That just wasn't how Itachi worked, though. Sasuke could rail against the system, or he could pass through it apathetically. Young for his year, Sasuke had only just turned 17 in July and now he had to wait an entire year before he could strike out on his own. Ten years of being under his brother's thumb and it was all going to end after this school year. Sasuke simply could not wait.

Shouldering his bag, Sasuke strode up the walk to the school. There were a few students milling around, reacquainting themselves with friends not seen all summer. Who cared? Sasuke needed to focus on his education so he could get into a university on the other side of the world. What did he care where so long as Itachi couldn't follow him?

In his path to the school building, was some blond who looked bored and lost. Striding past the out of place blond, Sasuke ignored the way he seemed to be trying to grab his attention. Until the boy did literally just that. Grabbed his arm. Curling his lip, Sasuke looked down at the offending appendage. "What?" Sasuke asked scathingly.

"You," The boy said with utter disinterest and Sasuke wanted to just slap him. "Where's the office?"

The office? Like some idiot, this boy was asking him where the most obvious room in the whole school was. "Figure it out, dobe," Sasuke jerked his arm out of the boy's grasp and brushed off the fabric of his shirt. It could not wrinkle. Sasuke had an image to protect and this idiot was doing his best to ruin it.

The boy just rolled his eyes and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. "Fine, you can be my witness that I made an effort and it totally backfired," There was a humorless smirk and the idiot was lighting his cigarette.

Sasuke just frowned and regarded him a moment longer. This boy was not made for a place like this. His blond hair was unkempt and did nothing to hide the fact that his ears were _pierced_ , a clear violation of the school dress code. And his uniform? Rumpled and god forbid, stained already. "Piece of advice, bastard. Don't let your pants get any tighter or you'll suffocate," The idiot had the gall to say. The _gall_.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke's voice was cold as ice. Advancing on the idiot sitting casually in the front of the school building and smoking.. "Do you think it makes you cool and edgy to skip classes and smoke? Does it feel dangerous?" Sasuke sneered the last word. Snatching the cigarette out of the idiot's hands, Sasuke took a long drag. Blowing smoke in the boy's face, Sasuke flicked the cigarette to the ground, stomping it out. "You just don't belong in a school like this. Turn around and leave now before you get your little feelings hurt," Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe I don't belong, but I am definitely dangerous," The boy muttered gripping the Sasuke's tie when he blew smoke his face, not coughing once. How disappointing.

Enough, Sasuke was done with playing games with school children. This boy wasn't worth his time. He was either a certified idiot, or new. Either one of those things was nothing Sasuke wanted anything to do with. No, rather, he wanted to get to his first class so he could forget this whole encounter and just.. coast through the year. Thank you. Turning his back, Sasuke left the boy with a muttered "Hn," And headed into the building.

"I'm serious about those pants, teme," The idiot called after him, whistling a bit. "If they get any tighter, you might have trouble impregnating all those chicks you surely have fawning over you," He called after him, smirking again.

Sasuke slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Eyes trained on tight pants, Naruto dragged another cigarette out of his pack and lit up, watching the door practically smack the bastard on the behind. Served him right. Naruto didn't know why he got all huffy about his pants. Obviously the boy was gay and trying to draw attention to his best feature. Naruto sucked on his cigarette, a half-smirk on his lips. He'd play, sure. Just not when he was half-asleep and having to navigate a new school.

Having new foster parents was always the worst. These two even gave a damn about his education. The last couple hadn't been able to muster up the energy to care if he attended class or not. Naruto had taken full advantage. They'd all kicked him to the curb. Just like this new family would and then he'd be on out of there. It was pretty insulting that they'd sent him off to a dorm school. They must already be sick of him. But why would they shell out the kind of money it took to send a kid here? Naruto frowned, putting his cigarette out when it was to the bottom.

Besides, there was another preppy kid approaching him. Though this guy… this guy had red triangle tattoos on his cheeks. The hell?

"Hey fucker, where the fuck were you?" The boy called across the yard.

Blinking, Naruto couldn't stop the smirk on his face. "Are you prep kids allowed to talk like that?"

"Who the fuck cares," The boy waved his hand. "I couldn't fucking find you, and the principal herself told me that I had to show you around. She's smoking hot, so I'd basically do anything if she'd let me nut her, but she's fucking out of my league, and probably like 50, but I'd so bang her. Hey, I'm Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba stuck out his hand and grinned lopsidedly.

"Naruto," He found himself saying taking the hand. But only for like a second. Naruto wasn't really interested in getting close to anyone here. He'd be leaving in two months when he turned 18. Looking the guy down, Naruto shook his head. Definitely in to sports. Naruto didn't do that kind of shit. He wasn't made for team building. They wouldn't have wanted him to, anyway.

"Yeah, the principal told me. She said I'd better get a roommate this year because I couldn't keep tricking chicks into believing they could fucking stay with me. Like, it only fucking worked once. She shouldn't be so pissy about it still. Anyway, I slept in and now we're going to be fucking late, so let's get to the office before she hangs me up by the nuts," Kiba gestured, scurrying into the building. "I was playing Call of Duty last night and I was pretty sure the clock said 11 but it really said 1, and then my alarm didn't go off so Hyuuga banged on my door like he does every morning because he's the fucking best captain like that," Kiba rambled until they got to the office.

"You play Call of Duty?" Naruto asked, interest suddenly peaked. He'd never gotten a big chance to play video games. He'd snuck on some consoles in the stores, but was always shooed off when he wasn't showing interest in buying. Fuckers.

Kiba opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"Inuzuka… It's two minutes before class. I suppose I should be more grateful it isn't an hour after class," A female voice cut across them.

Naruto jerked his head up and stood quietly while the blonde-haired principal stared at him. "Uzumaki Naruto? Your foster father told me a lot about you. I expect you'll do well in this school, if you can learn to control yourself," The woman said.

Naruto just nodded his head, though inside he was grimacing. What did his foster father know about him? The guy was just some pushover and had no right to talk about him to others. Naruto just zoned out for the rest of the conversation. His roommate hit on the principal (failed) and they were put out of the office with stern warnings to run to class.

"Let's skip, pretty boy," Naruto had no interest in the piece of paper Kiba was holding. "I'll roast you on your game and then we can leave this place," Naruto shrugged. His fingers were itching for a smoke.

Kiba had been walking at his side, but he stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto turned to look at him, not particularly caring one way or the other. "What the fuck does that mean? Pretty boy? Don't call me that fucking homo shit. Are you fucking queer? I won't have a fucking queer roommate. I'll fuck your shit up," Kiba raised his fists.

"But you are pretty," Naruto smirked and touched Kiba's cheeks, tracing the red triangles. "So you can _fuck me up_ for that, if you want, but I'll win in a fight, rich boy," Naruto almost had a genuine smile on his face. This guy wasn't too bad for a preppy jock.

"What the fuck did I say, fucker?" Kiba knocked Naruto's hands off of his face. It was a delayed reaction, though. Naruto just smirked at that. Mesmerizing, wasn't he?

Then again.

Drawing his hand back, Kiba was punching Naruto hard across the jaw before he even had a moment to respond. Fuck. Naruto's head snapped back and his hand was instantly on his jaw feeling the pain reverberate throughout his skull. "If you fucking call me pretty boy again, I'll fucking cut your dick off, you hear me?" Kiba was growling right in his face.

Shit. Naruto smiled for real. Rubbing his jaw, Naruto even laughed. "Shit, I like you," Naruto looked up to him with a smirk. Actually punching him? What type of snobbish rich boy was this? Naruto actually did believe him that he would cut off his dick. Naruto had only been calling him that because he liked to annoy the piss out of preps. Maybe he wouldn't with this one. He seemed actually… worthwhile.

"Now that that is settled, you weird fuck, we can get back to the good stuff," Kiba grinned throwing his arm around Naruto's shoulder. So they could walk companionably. "These chicks definitely want to take you to the nurse so you can bang them," Kiba gestured to the few girls still in the hallways at this late hour.

When the bell rang signifying the start of class, Kiba groaned. "Fuck, we're late," He scowled. Looking at Naruto's schedule again, Kiba dropped his hand, but he was still grinning. "Look at this, fucker. We've got the same schedule. All the fucking dumb classes. I almost failed last year too. Congrats, dude," Kiba raised his hand up to high-five the guy.

Naruto just stared at the hand with disbelief written across his face. Who was this kid, even? Too much energy for this early in the morning. Naruto had a cigarette in his lips and almost lit up before he realized he was in the school building. Shit. Putting it back, Naruto glanced at his schedule. "Well let's get it over with," He muttered under his breath.

As they began walking again, Kiba fidgeted at his side. "Listen, dude. I saw you talking to that prick earlier. You should stay the fuck away from him. Mother fucking princess Uchiha is a prissy ass rich boy and made of your worst fucking nightmares. He thinks he owns the whole fucking school and he has a stick up his ass a mile wide. He's on the fucking soccer team and is like.. the worst teammate ever. You play? We got tryouts today. I like to fucking tackle his Highness and mess up his fucking hair," Kiba grinned, ruffling his own hair.

"Uchiha, huh?" Naruto mused, thinking back to tight pants. For all Kiba had just accused him of being queer… it was more like a practiced fluidity. Whatever appealed to him. Maybe the bastard was just that.. a bastard. But he had a nice ass. "I plan to annoy him, don't worry. But no soccer, I don't do sports," Naruto said absently, as they reached their first classroom.

This school was so clean and so perfect. Naruto could tell just from walking through it. He would be a scar on its perfect little record. He'd have plenty of fun messing with these students and then.. when he turned 18?

Sayonara.

* * *

After an entire day of classes, Sasuke remembered how much he detested school. A summer away from it was enough for the memory to become vague and distant. Today though, Sasuke had suffered from any number of girls twirling their hair, giggling inappropriately, and 'accidentally' brushing against him. Yes, he remembered why he hated school. The female population was out of control.

Plus, Sasuke had fielded about a hundred texts from his brother asking how his day was going. What was his problem? Did he want to chat or did he want Sasuke to focus on class? Tch. Sasuke barely responded to any of them and only ever in the breaks between classes or lunch. It was bothersome enough to have to listen to him at home, but at school Sasuke didn't have to see his brother every day. It was blessedly peaceful without him around to cause a nuisance. Itachi could just burn in hell for all Sasuke cared. It wasn't as if his brother cared about the fact that their parents were gone. Those texts were just a stupid test. If Sasuke had responded at any time his brother knew he was in class, he'd be in trouble.

Changing quickly, Sasuke was out on the field in no time. Walking past the clusterfuck that was the cheerleaders, Sasuke ignored their attempts at grabbing his attention. Especially not Yamanaka. Sasuke averted his gaze from her. If she thought she could come over here now, he would kill her. Then again.. how could she bear to do otherwise? She was a busybody who loved to irritate the hell out of him. Wasn't her plaything, Inuzuka, around here somewhere? It was much more preferable that she annoyed that thing.

He'd have to deal with these tryouts today and just get it over with. Another year of useless imbeciles trying to make their way onto the team. All the loser rejects from the year before were going to try again. And would try again the next year. They obviously couldn't compete or they'd be on the team already. Without their nuisances, the team was a well-oiled machine and no idiot was going to just burst their way onto the scene and ruin it. Sasuke would make sure of it if he had to. It wasn't as if any of them had even bothered practicing.

Especially not this idiot. "Sweetheart!" Suigetsu's voice rang high-pitched through his eardrums. Sasuke grimaced, even as the boy's arms wrapped around him. "Why are you staring at that girl? You promised I'd be your first," Suigetsu's voice dripped sarcasm. Then again, with him? Sasuke never knew.

Shrugging out of his grip, Sasuke just grunted noncommittally. "I hear Itachi's got a new plaything, you jealous?" Suigetsu's voice was really starting to grate on his nerves.

"I thought you were kicked off the team and forbidden to come again," Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He needed to start stretching. If he had to wait for Suigetsu to leave to do it, he'd have to wait forever. Sasuke didn't care if his friend pined for him, so long as it didn't encroach on his daily life. That was all.

Producing a bottle, Suigetsu just smirked. "I got you some new shit to try. Thought I could take you home afterward," The boy winked.

Sasuke just scowled knocked Suigetsu's hand away. "Are you an idiot? Put that in my locker," Sasuke said scathingly. What he did think this was? Free time? There were people around with eyes to see and ears to hear. He never pegged Suigetsu for being so idiotic before.

"Fine," Suigetsu shrugged, nonplussed. "I wouldn't let you try it without me, anyway. Somebody has to guard your pretty ass," Suigetsu nodded, putting the bottle back away. "I'm not really here to practice. Hyuuga is freaky and glaring at me anyway. I just wanted to know if Itachi was going to come around every day to pick up his child bride?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke looked away, focusing his attention on his stretches. The coach and Hyuuga Neji were working with the new hopefuls. Sasuke had plenty of time to relax before he needed to be invested in any kind of thing. "Itachi can besmirch his reputation all he pleases. It doesn't matter to me," Sasuke said in a deadpan. His brother was.. engaged. His brother who ranted constantly about Sasuke needing to make a good match. But he had gone and ruined their good name by his foul, unforgiveable actions.

Hyuuga Hinata was only _sixteen_.

"I heard you were going to have a fiancé by the end of the year. My dad is pushing for my sister. She's like 14. Good job, mate," Suigetsu laughed, eyes trained on Sasuke's body. "They are all going to be in for such a disappointment when you come out of the closet. Bend a little this way," Suigetsu grinned, showing his teeth.

"I'm not marrying anyone," Sasuke shook his head. "Especially not your sister. Are you insane?"He would have said more but at the moment someone blonde had come hurtling into him and Sasuke had to wrap his arms around said person otherwise they would have both fallen.

"Is it true, Sasuke-kun," Yamanaka's insipid voice cut through his conversation. She had her arms around his neck and her wide eyes blinking at him. "Did you and the cute boy with the earrings mess around in the teacher's lounge?" Ino cooed, touching his lips and then looking back at the cheerleaders.

Dropping her to her feet, Sasuke brushed himself off. All he wanted was to stretch. To get ready for practice. To ignore all the people vying for his attention like some kind of prize to be won. To try and forget that his brother had become so enamored of a child that he risked everything to get engaged to her. How did that even work?

Maybe Sasuke should have just dropped out of school and lived on the streets as a delinquent. It would be far more peaceful than the nonsense he had to put up with here and now.

For a moment, Sasuke thought Ino was asking if he was really going to marry Suigetsu's sister. Which he opened his mouth to deny. But then. _But then_ he understood what she really said. "What boy with earrings?" Sasuke's voice was low, dripping with ice. He had a nagging suspicion he knew about whom she was speaking. Then again, why would the idiot go around spreading such an obviously false rumor? What benefit had it for him? Popularity by association?

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke brushed them both off. "You've both surely been stalking my every move. Why don't you tell me if it is true or not," Sasuke's voice was a monotone, eyes narrowed. He dared them to even hint at a doubt. If they didn't know him well enough by now, well.. they could easily be cut out of his life.

It came as little to no surprise that Suigetsu produced a notebook, which he flipped through to the page dated today. "Uzumaki Naruto. You were seen with him today outside at 7:50am," Suigetsu read. "Then at 10:15am you went to the restroom tucked in the creepy art hall because it's all quiet, which made it easy for me to see when you pulled out your – "

"You're disgusting," Ino's voice cut across, her nose wrinkled in horror. "Why do you let him around you? I cannot even believe it," Ino grimaced.

"I'll kill him for you," Suigetsu offered.

Sasuke just frowned and said nothing. "Apparently he had some really convincing information about.. you," Ino smiled secretively, placing a hand on his chest. "I'd be happy to inspect and report it all back as false," She said too suggestively.

It didn't matter. Sasuke's eyes were glued on something else. Something that was going to make his teeth crack if he clenched them any harder. The blond idiot he had met this morning was up in the bleachers holding up a large sign. Painted across in an unsteady, childish hand. Completely pedestrian.

 **UCHIHA I'M HERE FOR YOU DARLING**

Any idiot would have been able to tell that the rumor was obviously false. Sasuke didn't sleep with people at random. Why should he? They were all beneath his notice. He never had once slept with anyone during his tenure at this school, despite a multitude of offers. Why should he bother starting now?

"Talk to him if you want. Kill him if you want. Just do it on your own. I don't care what the deluded fool thinks," Sasuke said in a deadpan. Dragging his eyes away from the blond, Sasuke walked away from his two friends and joined the rest of the team. Did they give him looks? Sasuke carried on as usual. His life was under his control, not some wannabe delinquent's. Sasuke would see to that.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : How did it go? Click out now if you want a fancy plot where Sasuke or Naruto get kidnapped and they have to rescue each other. This is purely going to be relationship development. Itachi tries his best to goad Sasuke into plot, but he just wriggles out, the little bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings** : male/male, strong language

* * *

Sports weren't really Uchiha Sasuke's thing. Not _really_. Team sports? All the more outside of his comfort zone. So why did Sasuke play them? They worked up a sweat, kept him in shape, and kept his mind free and clear of all distractions. Hence, it was more than easy to ignore a certain blond and his idiotic sign. Sasuke didn't think of it once after that initial glance.

Rather, he had focused on the task at hand. A hot-headed wannabe-delinquent was only looking for one thing out of Sasuke with a stunt like that. A reaction. Sasuke wasn't about to be obliging and provide one.

So when Sasuke walked out of the locker room, hair damp from his shower, and saw the blond smoking while waiting for him? All the more reason to maintain a straight face and tight composure. Sasuke wouldn't let a single thing he said or did mar his facial features. This kind of hanger-on was even more annoying than the usual. This kind wouldn't let up.

To be honest, Sasuke was only trying to crawl through life with the normal and predictable patterns he had already established. Throwing a wrench in was likely to cause something dangerous to happen. Sasuke's lips were pressed tightly together as he surveyed the obstacle in his path. All that mind-clearing he had done before during practice was going to waste and he was filled with thoughts of irritation.

"Told you I'm dangerous," The idiot had the nerve to say. Sasuke's expression turned sour. Even more so as the blond moved towards him and pinned him against the wall. Sasuke kept calm and still, feeling Uzumaki's hands and arms brush against his skin as he moved. Typical domineering idiotic behavior.

"Darling, you hurt me by not waving," The blond was saying while Sasuke was busy trying to mentally assess how quickly he could make it out of the boy's grasp. Obviously he didn't play sports, but it wasn't as if he had no muscle definition. Sasuke didn't even have to try; the boy was wearing a ragged t-shirt that exposed his arms as if he weren't at a prestigious school where the uniform was _everything_.

Since Uzumaki's physical capabilities were an unknown, Sasuke went with a verbal tactic. "You're not dangerous, Uzumaki Naruto. You are a little boy who plays childish games because your feeble mind cannot come up with anything better," Sasuke allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. Only because he knew it would serve to further irritate the idiot who thought he could ruffle Uchiha Sasuke's features. As if.

Sasuke wasn't going to struggle. He wasn't going to beg. He wasn't going to complain about how close they were. All of these things, he was sure, were probably going through the idiot's tiny brain. Why wasn't he? Because Sasuke was above all of that. There was no way, no matter what the moron did, that Sasuke was going to flinch or even move. He had ten years of practice suffering at the hands of his brother. Uzumaki Naruto's attacks were like child's play compared to Itachi's.

That is, until.

Body tensing unwillingly, Sasuke clenched his teeth and willed himself to relax. There was a hand in a place no hand should be. Uzumaki Naruto had stuck his dumb, warm hand down Sasuke's pants and now had a tight grip on him. "Childish games?" Came the words right in his ear. Sasuke ignored the way his body temperature was rising. It was only an unconscious, unstoppable physical reaction.

"This school likes you far, far too much for being a gay virgin, Uchiha," That damn voice was still in his ear. But thank god the hand was gone.

Except for that initial tensing, Sasuke had come out unscathed. See? He was above reacting to anything Uzumaki could do. Thank god Itachi had never done _that_ before.

"I'm bored at this lame school. So far, you're all I've got for entertainment. There's nothing here to steal or to.. take," Uzumaki's hands were now rooting around in his pocket and Sasuke's eyes were narrowed as he remained still. He wasn't going to rise to any more ocassions. This was the end of the line.

Narrowing his eyes at the bottle in the boy's hand, Sasuke wanted to know how Suigetsu had gotten that thing into his gym locker. Tch. He was going to have to speak to him about boundaries again. "You're bored so you'll take what you want no matter the cost?" Sasuke finally spoke, pleased to note how calm and collected he sounded. This situation was entirely under his control.

Now that he wasn't being pressed into the wall, Sasuke stood on his own, eyes regarding the boy in front of him. What was with that stupid smirk on his face? Sasuke wasn't a gay virgin and whoever believed such a pathetic excuse for a rumor deserved what was coming to them. All the same, Sasuke would have Ino deal with the rumor. It would be squashed in a day,

Now that the idiot had taken his pills, he was trying to walk away. "Are you some kind of kleptomaniac rapist?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, allowing himself that since he wasn't being observed. They were done now, at least. "Next time, just speak to Suigetsu if you need your own drugs. In fact, he can satisfy you on all accounts," Sasuke said pointedly. "I'm not interested."

Honestly, what did the idiot expect? They had met once and it had gone poorly. The next time he saw him, the moron was holding up a sign as if they had been dating for years. And now? Now Uzumaki had groped him without permission and stole his pills. This was a recipe for an arch enemy if there ever was one.

"This is the most misguided attempt at seduction I've ever experienced," Sasuke said coldly. "Congratulations, dobe," Sasuke smirked, already walking towards his dorm. He was done here. This conversation was over and he had definitely won it. If they were playing a game with each other? Sasuke was not going to play by the rules. He would bring the idiot down no matter the cost.

"What did you say?" An angry voice cut across behind him. Sasuke just smirked all the more. Definitely he was going to come out on top of this little situation.

And yet. "Most misguided? You've lived a very sheltered and boring life then, bastard," Uzumaki growled. With a hand to the back of his neck, Sasuke felt their lips meet more from the hard crash of bodies than any tender embrace, and it was over before he knew it. "For that, I've decided to punish you," Uzumaki was grinning like he'd won something here. And really, Sasuke couldn't imagine what.

"How is that?" Sasuke said in a deadpan.

"Bastard, I took your first kiss. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm breaking up with you now," Uzumaki turned away, waving behind him like a fucking idiot.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke had half a mind to open his mouth and correct him. First kiss? Please. Suigetsu took that when they were ten years old and never let him forget it. Not that Sasuke cared there hadn't been anyone since then. It was not relevant to his life experience to go around kissing people. What was relevant was getting away from all of this.

With that in mind, Sasuke kept his mouth shut and walked in the other direction. He would take the long way back to the dorms if he had to. This conversation had been far too mentally draining. Too physically abusive, too. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. A pathetic little punishment from a pathetic little idiot. It was too much, perhaps, to expect anything better out of him.

* * *

A new day dawned the same as any other. The world hadn't stopped turning and Sasuke hadn't lost one wink of sleep over Uzumaki Naruto. Not one dream was had about the touch of his lips or the rough feel of his hands. Funny how that worked out. Sasuke was anything but a gay virgin. He would prove it too.

Letting his hand rest on Ino's thigh, Sasuke frowned up at her. She was sitting on his desk, her legs dangling on either side of him. "This is inappropriate," He told her, discreetly. So she would be able to collect herself without seeming to be scolded. Not that she did, nor did Sasuke actually expect her to. Ino lived in her own world of societal norms.

"Sasuke," She smirked, combing a finger through her hair. "Tell me what happened with Naruto yesterday. I haven't heard a single thing more about your torrid love affair," Ino leaned forward and pinched his nose.

Sasuke very nearly tossed her off his desk. Instead he just ignored her.

"I heard a little something about your brother," Her voice just grated on his ears in the morning. When she had to bring him news like that? All the worse.

"I can see up your skirt," Sasuke ignored the bit about his brother. He was too tired to deal with Itachi. Smoothing out her skirt for her, Sasuke laid his head down on her thigh. He closed his eyes. It was just homeroom. The teacher wasn't even there and Sasuke had been up all night dreaming. About homework. The homework he'd stayed up late to finish because their teachers were sadists and had assigned a ton... on the first day of school. That was the story Sasuke would tell anyone should they dare to ask.

"There is always news about Itachi. What now? Did he leave Hyuuga for a ten year old?" Sasuke shuddered. His brother was.. the most foul person on the entire planet. Sasuke attempted to avoid anything to do with his brother but Suigetsu and Ino were always quick to point it all out.

"There's always news about Itachi. What is it now?" Sasuke frowned, closing his eyes. He studiously avoided anything to do with his brother. Suigetsu and Ino, however, seemed to like to bring it to his attention constantly.

For now, Sasuke would ignore Ino's fingers combing through his hair. She would, at least, know not to mess with the style. It was comforting. It helped to soften the blow of her next words. "He's here in the building. He's probably just picking up.. you know," Ino trailed off thoughtfully.

Hyuuga. Of course. The little chit that had claimed his brother's affections. Why was Itachi here to get her at 9 in the morning? Or maybe, and this was more disturbing to contemplate, he was just dropping her off. Which meant that Sasuke was going to have to see his brother soon as Itachi liked to visit just to avoid playing favorites. It wasn't as if Sasuke would have minded.

Frowning, Sasuke lifted his head. "I don't care about that. He can do as he pleases with her. It is of no mind to me," Sasuke said blankly.

This whole thing.. it irritated him. Closing his eyes, Sasuke laid his head on her thigh again. It was almost relaxing to have her close. "Why don't we just get married, Ino?" Sasuke whispered. Perhaps she would hear. Perhaps she wouldn't. Sasuke didn't have it in him to fight his brother right now. He had slept terribly and he felt like sleeping right here. It was warm and she would not fuck with his mind like most people did. It was a good compromise.

"Do you want to go see him? We could have breakfast together?" Ino's words were soft and comforting. Sasuke appreciated her lack of squealing at such an out-of-the-blue question. She would recognize it for what it was. Just an idle thought that bore no sense in repeating. "I would make you the happiest man in the world." Or maybe she wouldn't.

Exhaling heavily, Sasuke lifted his head, ready to push her away from him. Only she was already falling off his desk and screaming about something. "Gross!" Her words echoed. She was frantically combing through her hair and Sasuke frowned at a wad of paper balled up by spit that fell in her hand.

"Doesn't she know you're a gay virgin?" Naruto's voice cut across his bemused thought processes. The boy bent down and had his lips against Sasuke's cheek before he could move or react. "You'll make me jealous, darling," His words were like honeyed poison. And..

Ducking his head, Sasuke had had enough when Naruto messed up his hair. Look at him. Sasuke stood up straight, eyes narrowed at the yawning boy now sprawled lazily in his seat.

"She can't know what isn't true," Sasuke said in true irritation. If he hadn't been so riled up by Itachi's presence.. if his body hadn't heated to an absurd degree at the boy's very presence and closeness... Sasuke turned towards Ino, helping her to her feet. She'd fallen from the shock of spit in her hair. Who wouldn't? "I'm sorry this idiot has no manners," Sasuke apologized on behalf of the cretin, for you see..

Turning to face his problem, Sasuke curled his lip. What an idiot he was to pick a fight with Uchiha Sasuke. "Sweetheart, I don't think you understand, I cannot be a gay virgin, considering all the terribly naughty things we did in the teacher's lounge yesterday," Sasuke's voice was cold, dead and blank. He wasn't trying to ham it up to a crowd like Uzumaki. He just needed to speak the words for the rumors to fly. The vicious and damning rumors for Uzumaki. Not for him.

Approaching Uzumaki's desk, Sasuke perched himself on the boy's lap, mind focused to the task at hand. Looping an arm around his neck, Sasuke forced himself to smile. Just a little bit of playacting for their adoring public. "I never knew you could be so jealous," Sasuke's voice was smooth as he leaned in close to the idiot.

"You're definitely still a virgin," Uzumaki was smirking and not doing a damn thing about the situation. "That's why I'm so jealous, love." Was he going to let it go on? Was this some perverted form of chicken? Sasuke was game. The idiot didn't want to stop it now before it got too out of hand, did he? Well... all the better.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke pushed their lips together in a kiss decidedly less chaste than the random lip bashing they had experienced last night outside the locker rooms. There was tongue involved here and Sasuke went deep with it. He moved instinctively closer, as if they were trying to merge into one being. That was how these things worked, did it not? Sasuke would prove he wasn't a virgin and he would prove that he could kiss worth a damn.

"There you go contradicting your own self again," Sasuke muttered in annoyance. The kiss was.. not worth talking about. But if they were going to pretend to be dating, they needed to establish consistency. Uzumaki disregarding the rumor from yesterday to taunt him with his supposed virginity was extremely annoying. Sasuke adjusted his position, their noses touching and their eyes locked in deep tension.

All in all, Sasuke was going to just pretend he didn't feel those hands gripping his backside and keeping him anchored in place.

"Otouto," The voice jerked him out of whatever momentary loss of attention to his surroundings Sasuke had become engrossed in. Cut right through like a knife to his chest. "Come. Right now."

Playing games with Uzumaki was not really what he would describe a pleasant experience. Sasuke had been doing it to make a point. He had been showing the idiot that Sasuke was in control of this school and that – Never mind. It hardly mattered now. Itachi was here and he had impeccable timing, as ever.

Scowling heavily, Sasuke twisted around to face his brother, a glare set firmly across his features. "I'm busy, aniki," His arms tightened around Uzumaki's neck. A show of attachment his brother wouldn't fail to notice. "My new boyfriend was just waxing poetic about his desire to take my virginity," Sasuke laughed at that. It was a cold laugh that didn't reach his eyes, but all the same. Sasuke glanced at Uzumaki, frowning at the.. interest on his face. Interest for his brother. …..Naturally.

"We'll do it later in your room," Uzumaki shrugged, releasing his hands, half-pushing Sasuke off of him.

Tch. Sasuke slid out of the idiot's lap and dusted himself off. Giving him a disgusted curl of his lip, Sasuke didn't acknowledge him again. Rather, he lifted his chin and walked past his brother without another word or glance. Obviously Itachi was here to collect him for some kind of misguided meeting. That was the way of his brother. Always so protective and incredibly… _incredibly_ irritating.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, aniki?" Sasuke asked as they walked through the school building. "It's the middle of the school day."

His trek through the halls were stopped abruptly with Itachi's hand gripping his upper arm. "Are you doing this to get me angry, or do you just want my attention?" Itachi was every so infuriating. Sasuke scowled and didn't deign to reply to such an obviously cheap shot. Sasuke never did anything to garner his brother's attention. It was given without reserve and in such copious quantities that he would _drown_ in it.

"You missed your physical examination. I've excused you from classes for the day. We shall go to the doctor's office right now," Itachi tilted his head in the direction of the exit where, undoubtedly, a car would be waiting for him.

"You want to pull me out of school for a physical?" Sasuke's disbelief was palpable. Itachi lived in his own world, surely, but this was just a whole other level. It was.. psychotic. The way Itachi fixated on things and notions. He was just not mentally stable. Sasuke had always known, but he was always shocked when his brother actually demonstrated such things.

"You missed your last one," Itachi repeatedly, force-marching Sasuke towards the car. "He's dangerous," Sasuke didn't need to ask of whom he was referring. "I would prefer you stayed away from him, but you won't listen, will you?"

"Dangerous? He's an idiot and thinks he knows how to play with fire, but I have no doubt that he is extremely harmless," Sasuke scowled, dismissing his brother's concern. "If that was all you wanted to tell me, you shouldn't have to make up excuses about physicals. I'm perfectly fit, and besides, I can't believe the principal let you excuse me for something so flimsy," Sasuke shook his head.

Shaking his brother's hand off his shoulder, Sasuke stood on his own, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He hunched his shoulders and narrowed his eyes at Itachi. They were in front of the doors now and he didn't want to leave. If he got out of the building he'd have no choice but to go. "Next time you come to see _her_ , don't bother making up an excuse to see me as well. I don't need it. I don't need to see you. You disgust me," Sasuke said darkly. What a stupid interchange. He would leave.

"Mother wouldn't want you around such men," Itachi murmured too delicately for Sasuke to appreciate it. "Father would have him killed. I'm being lenient."

It was a coldly calculated move. Sasuke went still. He took a deep, shuddering breath. What kind of shit was this? Their mother? Of course she wouldn't want Sasuke around a delinquent. She would want him to marry a nice girl like Yamanaka. Of course she would. Sasuke did not doubt that his father would have any boy who defiled his children killed. That was the kind of person his father was. Sasuke had learned it all second-hand. Because he could never know them.

Remembering his mother's kind smile and his father's gentle laugh… none of that was true. They were false memories planted by hope. "I'll kill you one of these days," Sasuke said in a quiet voice. He blamed Itachi for their deaths and hadn't forgiven him yet. The logical part of his mind understood it was not his brother's voice. The irrational, and frankly larger, part associated their loss with Itachi's face because his brother was the one to break the news. It was impossible to get past. He didn't really want to, anyway.

Stalking past Itachi, Sasuke left the school building without a word. He yanked open the door to the limo and climbed in. If he was going to have a physical, it was going to be done in silence. He was done talking.

* * *

Third day of school? It was a drag already. Naruto was ready to call it quits and spend all day playing video games. After his roommate had showed him where to sit the first day, he sat there everyday. Kiba wasn't about yet, just some chicks. The blonde bitch that Uchiha was cuddling with was one of them. The other was some pink-haired chick that looked too academic to be interesting.

"Ino, I'm so glad it's lunch time. I wanted to show you how I've been working on my splits this afternoon," The pink chick was saying.

"Your splits? You shouldn't say that stuff when Kiba can't hear you, Sakura. He'd be so depressed," Ino said with amusement. Naruto didn't blame her. His ears had perked up a little, even.

"Why does Kiba care about my splits?" Sakura frowned trying to analyze the situation. Her cheeks turned as pink as her face when she obviously got it.

Naruto was going to ignore them and wolf down his food before skipping his afternoon classes, but then he heard them whispering about something.

"I heard new rumors about Sasuke today. Did you see anything weird? They're saying he's dating the new boy," Sakura was practically scandalized.

Ino just shook her head. "He made out with him, but Sasuke doesn't date," What was that on her face? Chicks were so hopeless. They always got way too attached. "Seeing them kiss though was… wow."

Alright, enough was enough. Naruto shoved his tray down the table and jerked the girls out of their little whisper fest. "Shouldn't pretty girls like you be with your boyfriends?" Naruto asked with little interest. He smirked at the pink girl, even though she was looking at him like he was an alien. They didn't have any right to do that. If the blonde didn't want to get hit with spitballs she shouldn't make herself such an easy target. And the virgin girl needed to stop blushing. Naruto even leaned across the table to touch her cheeks with a smirk.

"You like tattoos?" He asked her. "These are real," He grabbed her hand and brushed it over his own cheeks. "And this one too," Naruto stood up and yanked up his shirt, exposing the swirl across his abdomen. See that? The girl was pink head to toe.

"I think tattoos are a disgrace," Sakura leaned away from the uncouth boy. "What right do you have to grab my hand like that?" She clenched it into a fist, rising to her feet. "If I wanted to touch you inappropriately, I would do it myself," Sakura gestured at him in anger.

"I don't know what Sasuke would see in you if this is how you behave. A boy like that wants to be romanced, you know," Sakura was nodding her head firmly. "And he wouldn't like you hitting on girls while you're doing it."

"Hey fucker, you forgot your nuggets," Kiba cut across the tension, slicing it open. He sat down heavily and shoved a tray at Naruto. And he tossed a nugget over to Ino. "Eat, princess," He grinned at her. Her plate was loaded up with rabbit food, after all.

"Your little pet is fucking cute, Ino, thinking that my roomie really wants to fuck a dude. That's just a fucking game, Sakura. You shouldn't get so worked up about it," Kiba stuffed two nuggets in his face at once.

Looking down at the food, Naruto stifled a yawn. "Sorry for getting you riled up. Was that the most you ever touched a boy?" Naruto grinned at Sakura, but there was no feeling in it. Sitting back down, he set about eating his food. "I don't know if I want to keep playing around. What do you think, Kiba?" Naruto scratched his chin in thought. It was just a fucking game. A game that Uchiha was really good at playing back. Naruto smirked, thinking about how he kissed. It was better than the first.

"For the last time, Inuzuka, I don't want any nuggets," Ino hissed, tossing the ones given her back. "Didn't you hear about how he made me fall yesterday? Don't you want to extract revenge? I'll reward you," Ino leaned across the table seductively.

"You're such a fucking cocktease," Kiba grinned at her. Punching Naruto on the shoulder, Kiba ate another nugget. "Don't fucking harass my chick again, okay?"

"Don't worry, cheerleader, your boyfriend got me good last night. I could barely sleep I was hurting so bad," Naruto muttered emotionlessly. The girl seemed happy about it. And he'd helped out a friend. It was a.. strange sensation. Naruto wasn't sure what it was, but this school was boring. He shouldn't have to settle for such wimpy interactions. He didn't care if Kiba got laid or not. Not really. Why would he have helped?

Ino winked at Kiba before turning her attention back to Naruto. "He doesn't like you. You should stop playing around. And you shouldn't encourage his behavior! What if he keeps bothering Sasuke?" Ino bit her lip, the last part directed at the other girl.

"You can't make people touch you uninvited," Sakura frowned at Naruto, returning to that stupid conversation. "It makes you out to be a creep," She nodded. "I just think if he really likes Sasuke then he should behave properly. If his feelings are genuine, then we should help him, not ostracize him," Sakura shrugged at Ino. What a weird chick.

"So you know Uchiha well," Naruto mused. "Does he like to be romanced for real?" Because that kind of thing? Naruto could have fun with that kind of thing. He just had to get some money. There had to be a gas station around here he could rob, yeah? "I want to go to the city. Kiba, you got a car?"

"I don't really think you're feelings are genuine, though," Sakura said abruptly.

"Fuck RIGHT they aren't genuine. Shit, Sakura, you're fucking crazy," Kiba growled. "Where the fuck is this prissy princess? Is he pouting in the teacher's lounge again? It's been a fucking day since he was in class and that's some fucking bullshit. You know they let him sleep in there and shit? Fucking ridiculous," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Let me borrow your car keys," Naruto muttered, holding out his hand. He wanted to go for a drive. "Whatever Sasuke-hime does, doesn't matter to me. I've dumped him. " It was just getting to be too much work. Naruto was losing interest in the game.

There was nothing about it that appealed to him. Maybe the Uchiha could kiss, but Naruto was getting the feeling that he wasn't exactly the type to play it cool. Not when he had all these chicks hanging off his every word. And friends that were telling him he wanted _romance_ of all things. Naruto didn't do romance.

"Like hell you have," Sasuke was just there and holding his hand and pulling him away walking towards the building exit. Naruto didn't resist, he just stifled a yawn. He should sleep more if his life was going to be so boring. This game was fading fast.

"We're going for a drive," Naruto perked up mildly at that. What? Had Uchiha been hiding behind a pole and listening to their conversation? "I hear you're a delinquent, so I need you to vandalize some property for me," Sasuke smirked.

After a whole morning of shrugging off questions about where in the hell this bastard was.. Naruto was less interested to know than ever. This was what he came back with? Not very impressive. Naruto had said he'd dumped Uchiha so he could get laid. He needed it bad. He didn't want to have to deal with girls saying they couldn't be with him because it would hurt their precious little Sasuke. As if this gay virgin was ever going to put out.

"What are you going to pay me? It won't be cheap for you, rich boy," Naruto shrugged. Fine he'd do it. He wouldn't even question the whole 'delinquent' bit. Where had that come from? Naruto just.. liked to have a good time. That was all. "You'll let me drive. We'll have a fun day. It'll finish with.. great pleasure," Naruto rolled his eyes at that. He really wanted to get laid. And the antsy way Uchiha was behaving just now? It seemed like he did too. Not that he thought Uchiha was man enough to bang anyone.

"If all you want is money, dobe, it's not such a big deal. But if you think I'm going to let you touch me again, I'll kill you," Uchiha was scowling in that superior little manner of his.

The keys were tossed to him and Naruto grinned. Pulling off his uniform jacket and tie, Naruto rolled up his sleeves, unbuttoning his shirt halfway. He felt better already. Hopping into the car, Naruto put it in gear. Glancing over, he was almost a little surprised to see Uchiha popping pills. That little bottle of fun he'd spied on the soccer field.

"You can have one when you've driven to the city. Try not to wreck my car. You can't afford the expenses to fix it," Sasuke smirked.

"Uchiha Corps is in the dead center of the city. We can go wherever you want to kill time until it's closed. And then I want you to destroy my brother's office," Sasuke's voice was almost pleased with himself. Naruto couldn't guess what kind of shit they had between them. But then again, he didn't really care.

"Buy yourself some new clothes, dobe. You look like a kid in those."

Yeah, he really didn't care. Naruto caught the damn credit card flung his way and shoved it in his pocket. Uchiha wouldn't be getting that back, thanks. Naruto pulled out of the school and gunned it, headed straight for downtown. It was time for some real fun.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Naruto's perspective is so hard for me. Sasuke just comes so much more naturally. Let me know what you think, reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
